


Colder And Colder (When The Sun Goes Down)

by sadtunes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Major character death - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, basically just wanda mourning nat, natasha's already dead but i guess that counts, no beta we die like natasha in endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtunes/pseuds/sadtunes
Summary: "Wanda wakes up with an empty feeling in her chest. Her eyes are red rimmed and her heart is cold and she isn’t quite sure where she is but she doesn’t care. Wanda is numb."ORWanda wakes up and Natasha's not there.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff (briefly), Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69
Collections: Tggtyhhjh





	Colder And Colder (When The Sun Goes Down)

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a while ago but removed it for... editing and honestly I just forgot it was sitting in my docs lmao.
> 
> Anyway it's been kinda- sorta- edited and I'm re-posting it now so :P

  
  


Wanda wakes up with an empty feeling in her chest.

The next few minutes are hectic, to say the least. She’s on Wakanda and the last thing she remembers is holding Vision’s lifeless body, the leaden burden of her failure leaving her unable to get up and fight once more. In the long run, it didn’t matter anyway, as Wanda soon comes to realize. She, along with many others are standing, confused, on the Wakandian soil. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what happened. 

Wanda isn’t left with much time to ponder on her thoughts as an orange circle opens up in the center of the field. There’s no time for confusion as the battle resumes once more.

The entire fight Wanda searches for a glance of the familiar green eyes she’s learned to seek with her own. When it’s over, Wanda has no time to ask because Tony is dying.

Tony is dying and Wanda never really liked him much yet in this moment she knows she was wrong about him, they all were.

Tony is dying and they are surrounded with destruction and ashes and death and people are crying some of joy and some of pain. 

Tony is dying and the world is saved for all except these heroes who have sacrificed far too much for this to feel like a win, instead of merely an end of war because they are still fighting, fighting with their own minds.

Tony is dead and all Wanda can think about is why Natasha isn’t there taking a knee alongside the rest of them.

Hours later, they are still standing in the aftermath of war, the bodies that previously littered the ruins no longer there. Tony’s body, along with many others, is being prepped for their respective funerals. Steve is standing by her, neither of them really believing that it’s over. Steve is the first to break the silence.

“It’s over. We won.” He says, a strange sort of awe in his voice. 

Wanda stays silent, her eyes vacant and riddled with pain. Steve finally turns and looks at her, hating what life did to this young woman- practically a kid- hating how it never gave her a chance to live.

“We can’t stay here forever kid, there’s nothing more to be done.” Not knowing what to do, the two of them stayed behind and helped fix what could be fixed, helped remove the scatter of bodies that stretched on for what seemed like miles. 

Wanda doesn’t look at Steve when she speaks, she can’t bring herself to look in his eyes.

  
  


“How long?” She doesn’t need to explain any further, her meaning is clear as day.

“It doesn’t matter. You’re back now.” Wanda shakes her head, her hair billowing behind her from the force of it as she turns towards him. 

“How long has it been Steve.” Her voice breaks on his name, she doesn’t remember the last time she’s said it.

“Five years.” Her hand comes up to cover her mouth as she allows her tears to fall for the first time that day.

“Five years. God Steve, Natasha-” Wanda tries to speak around the knot in her throat. “Natasha was alone for five years, I need to- I-”

Steve lays a calloused hand onto her shoulders, trying to center her back to the present.“Wanda-”

“I have to go see her, she has to know I’m okay.” The tears pour freely now. “Steve I have to- Where is she?” 

Steve almost wants to lie. He sees the pain in her eyes and he wants to tell her that Natasha is taking care of something else. That maybe she’s informing people of their lost loved ones, or helping clean up in Wakanda, or something caring and kind and noble like she would be doing if she  _ was _ there.

“Natasha’s gone, Wanda.”

Wanda shakes her head, confused. “What do you mean gone, where did she go? Is- is she in space?” Wanda tries to clear herself of the nagging feeling of dread that’s climbing up her spine. 

“Natasha’s de-”

Wand doesn’t let him finish before she’s prying his fingers off her and stepping back back.

“No” She gasps, a desperate whisper, “ _ No _ ”.

“She sacrificed herself for us, She-” His voice breaks and he tries to step forward, tries to hold the fragile pieces of her breaking heart- but she only moves away, her hands shaking and her auburn hair blowing back to reveal the tears on her face.

His own heart breaks for this girl who is too  _ young _ for the weight of war to have touched her twice now.

Steve can feel a stinging behind his eyelids and he tries to hold them back, if only for the fact that if he starts now he may never stop crying.

“I’m sorry Wanda. She- she’s gone.”

______

Wanda is sitting in Tony’s kitchen after the funeral, eyes vacant and devoid of emotion. Later, it was Clint who explained to her how it happened and it’s clear he expected her to be miserable, enraged, something. But all she does is look at him and nod because she doesn’t feel anything, not anymore.

She’s there, sitting by the table when Clint approaches once more.

“Hey Wanda.” He says quietly. She doesn’t look away from the wall in front of her. He continues, undeterred.

“It’s time to go.” He says, yet she doesn’t move. “Wanda, we’ve got to let Pepper and Morgan mourn by themselves now."

Wanda hears a noise in the background, and a small part of her says to listen but it’s overruled by the part of her that says it’s easier to just sit and do nothing. So she sits there and stares at the wall and ignores Clint and ignores Steve when he comes in to and ignores the way her heart has crumbled and ignores the cold encompassing her mind and and and

Steve helps lift Wanda up from the chair, growing more concerned when her face remains blank even as she complies with the movement.

  
  


Wanda blinks and Steve’s in front of her once more and suddenly she’s crying. Deep, soul-wrenching sobs that leave her gasping for air. Her legs curl inward as the tears just fall and fall and fall and-

And Clint and Steve are by her side, trying to get her to breath but every breath  _ hurts.  _ Everything hurts like nothing she’s ever felt before and in the background there’s a scream but she can’t bring herself to care, not with this pain in her heart. She presses her hand to her mouth when she realizes the scream is  _ her’s _ and people are bustling in the room trying to calm her down but she  _ can’t.  _ She can’t calm down when her heart is being torn into millions of pieces and Natasha isn’t there to slowly put them back together.

There is a light prick on her arm and Wanda’s drowning, drowning.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Wanda wakes up with an empty feeling in her chest. Her eyes are red rimmed and her heart is cold and she isn’t quite sure where she is but she doesn’t care. Wanda is numb.

Wanda is numb and she doesn’t know how Natasha lasted five years feeling this way when she’s sure that if she has to go another minute without the green-eyed assassin in her life she may just die.

One moment she feels everything at once and the next nothing at all and it feels like she’s on a roller coaster of emotions, and it’s racing faster and faster and faster until it flies off the rails and all Wanda sees is the ground below as she plummets down.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave a comment if you feel like it <3


End file.
